Asha de la casa Stark
by Lucy Jano
Summary: La chica que quiso ser soldado quería ser ahora un sueño lejano. Las certezas del pasado convertidas en duros desafíos resultan casi letales para la joven Asha Stark.


**Disclaimer**: yo no me lucro escribiendo, simplemente paso el rato. Todo pertenece a George RR Martin.

Este fic participa en el decimocuarto reto del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

**Advertencias**: partimos de que Asha es una Stark, no una Greyjoy. Voladas varias (me acostumbraré a advertir de esto en todos mis fics).

* * *

**Asha de la casa Stark**

* * *

Al maestre Luwin no le tomó mucho tiempo imaginar dónde se encontraba. Las rodillas besaban la nieve y una oración huérfana se escapaba de sus labios apretados en un rictus de extraordinaria contención y zozobra. Sabe —la conoce mejor que ella misma, la ayudó a nacer— que el crédito que otorga a los dioses no es tan grande; pero llevaba ahí un buen rato, tiritando frente al árbol corazón y bajo el luminoso manto de estrellas que se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, perdida como jamás lo había estado.

—¿Bran y Rickon? —preguntó lacónicamente al oír sus pisadas. Una pregunta mecánica, se dio cuenta.

—Permanecen en el gran comedor —contestó.— Todos te están esperando.

—Que esperen.

Brisa Negra posó la enmarañada cabeza en el hombro de su ama. La loba huargo había aullado durante un ciclo lunar completo la pérdida de su hermano, al igual que hizo Asha con el suyo. La muchacha le rascó las orejas, exhausta, inspirando el aire puro y expirando la meditada decisión que se retorcía dentro de su ser, una que creyó tomar hacía años y que en ese momento le resultaba una arriesgada tarea.

—Siempre te has caracterizado por ser una chica muy segura de sí misma —empezó el maestre invitándola a despejar sus dudas.— Desde pequeña sabías que preferías espadas y lanzas a vestidos y muñecas.

—Convencí a papá —aceptó sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo.— Lo llevé al patio de armas una mañana cualquiera aprovechando los entrenamientos de Jon y Robb. Le dije a Ser Rodrik que me permitiese hacer una pequeña demostración e hice silbar los cuchillos, luego se enterraron en el centro de la diana. Al principio no le pareció adecuado, como la septa Mordane le insistió hasta el aburrimiento, pero él replicó que yo tenía una puntería envidiable. Sólo con mi insistencia Arya tuvo el camino más fácil.

Lo recuerda, estuvo allí ese día y todos los que le siguieron. Asha necesitaba quedarse con los buenos recuerdos junto a su familia, aquellos que parecían olvidados en alguna parte, en lo más hondo de sí misma, aquellos que ya se encontraban etiquetados como "antaño, niñez, antes de" y estaban apiñados en un profundo rincón cubiertos de polvo, listos para ser recuperados algún momento en la futura vejez para alegrarse y entristecerse a partes iguales.

Se sumieron en el silencio, alterado por el murmullo del viento entre las hojas escarlatas de los arcianos, una siseante melodía que se les hacía familiar (entonces y ahora) y les llenaba de cierta paz en tiempos de guerra. Ese mismo bosque —un auténtico bosque de dioses donde escuchar a los Antiguos, no esa penosa réplica sureña alojada en los castillos donde damas y señores pasan la tarde con despreocupación— estaba y está indiscutiblemente impregnado con la esencia de una familia cuyo origen se remonta a la Edad de los Héroes y a los primeros hombres, a los niños del bosque y a las más inmensas maravillas creadas.

Asha se puso de pie, consciente de que _debía_ regresar al interior del castillo y comunicar sus planes. Para bien o para mal, _debía_ actuar.

—Seré yo —dijo a nadie en particular. Luwin la escuchaba acariciando su larga cadena de maestre. La hija más rebelde del señor actuando como una mujer, se dio cuenta.— Tuve que ser yo desde el principio. Robb se empecinó en batallar, no buscó a Jon ni me llevó con él. Si los dos me hubiesen hecho caso, uno estaría vivo y el otro no se moriría de frío en ese maldito muro a mil leguas lejos de su hogar. ¿Te das cuenta? Los únicos Stark con vida son rehenes o demasiado pequeños para comprender el arte de la guerra.

—Tú eres una Stark, Asha —apuntó el maestre.— Lord Eddard solía decir...

—... que estaba escrito en mis ojos azules de Tully y en mis rizos oscuros de Stark, sí. Que yo era la perfecta unión entre norte y sur. Llámame insensata, pero no creo que nada de eso vaya a ayudarnos —objetó, mordaz.— Gran parte del ejército de Robb pereció en Los Gemelos y lo poco que ha quedado aquí se ha resentido con los ataques de los isleños. ¡Y la estúpida de tía Lysa sigue refugiada en su nido de mierda sin mover un maldito dedo!

—Con las medidas que tomaste, me atrevería a decir que nuestras fuerzas son suficientes para resistir.

—El cuerpo me pide arrasar el Cruce hasta los cimientos, maestre. Mi cabeza me asegura que los Bolton no son enemigos para nosotros, que los Stark hemos permanecido en pie tras cada invierno. Y el sentido común se empeña en comentar que una vez bajemos del Cuello, los Lannister se nos echarán encima y nos harán pedazos con sus zarpas. —La mirada perdida en el follaje, el pelo revuelto por el viento. Era casi salvaje, casi el invierno.— Lo peor de todo es que sé que es un suicidio continuar esta guerra y que no puedo simplemente cruzarme de brazos y esperar a que algún nuevo rey salido de la nada se haga con el Trono de Hierro y decida liberar a mis hermanas como muestra de buena fe. —Y la suelta lengua dejando huir la voz que se funde con el murmullo natural, su marca personal de obstinación e inconformismo que ni mil clases de costura lograron apaciguar.— Si recibo otra calavera cometeré una estupidez.

Esa misma mañana todos los residentes y visitantes de Invernalia habían mostrado sus respetos en las criptas. Tras un largo viaje esquivando a los traidores a la corona, un reducido grupo de norteños se había presentado en la fortaleza. Luwin había contado trescientos hombres del magnífico ejército de dieciocho mil que había sido algún día dos años atrás bajo las órdenes de su joven Rey en el Norte. El Gran Jon Umber pidió audiencia inmediata con Asha, sujetando el aro de cobre adornado con puntas de flecha de hierro que tan caro les había salido.

Asha no fue capaz de evitar las lágrimas que rodaron por su cara sin permiso. La loba aulló de nuevo, un sonido nacido del alma, uno que resquebrajaba la noche. Ambas fueron fuertes desde el principio, ambas deseaban luchar. Y ambas odiaban, a su vez, en íntima sintonía, lo que la lucha ocasionó a su pueblo.

—La culpa es del rey gordo, todo empezó entonces —soltó. Su niña rebelde, la mujer obcecada.— Vino reclamando a mi padre y cuando lo tuvo pidió a una de sus hijas. Nos sometió a las tres a un escrutinio humillante, mirándonos de arriba abajo como si fuésemos ganado. Me entraron ganas de escupirle, me calmé al darme cuenta de cómo madre me miraba. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era arrancarme el vestido y dejar de hacer reverencias, correr al bosque y evitar que nadie se marchase. Por una vez me alegré de ser la torpe y desgarbada chica de rodillas enjuntas y rostro picado de barrillos. En ese sentido la menos afortunada era Sansa, aunque no se dio cuenta. Le recordé lo de la aguja.

—¿Qué aguja?

—Ocurrió durante una de las habituales discusiones de Arya y Sansa —reveló limpiándose de las lágrimas.— Ya sabes que Jon y yo sentimos predilección por Arya Entrelospiés —sonrió recordando, desempolvando cada "antaño, niñez, antes de"—, mientras que Robb solía defender a Sansa de nuestras bromas. La damita iba armada con una aguja, estaba cosiendo, y Arya fingía atacarla con una espada de madera. Nos reímos de ellas, las queremos pero estaban ofreciendo un espectáculo lamentable. Yo le dije a Sansa que su aguja era acero, que tenía un lado puntiagudo y que podía cargarse a alguien con ella si la hundía bien en un cuello y que, en cambio, Arya portaba simples astillas. Antes de irse al sur le recordé que si alguien intentaba pasarse, desenfundase su aguja. Se ve que no me hizo caso.

—No puedes culparte de todo lo malo que ha sucedido —Luwin se puso a su altura dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.— Nadie podía adivinar lo que sucedería. La muerte del rey Robert...

—¡Que los otros se lleven al rey Robert! Él se llevó a mi padre y a mis hermanas y se habría llevado a Bran también si no estuviese tullido. Mi padre se confió demasiado, no debió irse tras el intento de asesinato.

—¿Sigues creyendo que los Lannister están detrás de lo de tu hermano?

—Hubo un tiempo en el que tú también lo creías. ¿Por qué no? —Brisa Negra se removió inquieta a su lado.— Ni al niño rey ni a su madre les tembló el pulso cuando mandaron ejecutar a mi padre.

Tampoco los Frey consideraron la ira de los dioses cuando traicionaron al Rey. La palabra traición se desató con furia en los salones de Invernalia, se convirtió en un cántico sangriento que los niños memorizaron con rapidez. En vez de limitarse a los susurros y a los llantos ahogados, Asha perdió el control y encadenó en las mazmorras a los tres Frey (los dos Walder y Alesander, ese bardo que pretendía ser esposo suyo cuya lengua de miel le cantaba las canciones más absurdas), enviando cartas firmadas con la sangre que manó de sus palmas, anteriormente acariciadas por el filo de una navaja.

Luwin pensó que sus hermanos pequeños la harían volver a la realidad. Lo que hizo despertar de su trance a Asha fue reunir a un grupo de hombres para atacar Fuerte Terror, al mismo tiempo que el bastardo de Bolton y Theon Greyjoy se dirigían a Invernalia para tomarla. Los cuernos de guerra sonaron y Ser Rodrik les plantó cara; pero fue Asha la que, regresando a causa de una brutal ventisca, redujo a los atacantes

—Conocí a Domeric —había farfullado levantando el hacha sobre el cuello del bastardo.— Diez veces más hombre que tú.

Y cuando los guardias le trajeron al kraken, atado de pies y manos, Asha se permitió atizarle un delicioso guantazo que le cruzó la cara en dos, volviéndosela hacia atrás del impulso. El segundo puñetazo —certero, pues ella tenía una puntería envidiable— lo dirigió a la boca del estómago y sumido en una nerviosa tos, Greyjoy cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Fuiste nuestro amigo. Fuiste nuestro hermano mayor. Te dimos nuestra confianza y tú nos pagas con traición. —Estampó la bota contra su pecho, montada en cólera, doblegándolo sobre el barro, boca arriba, boqueando las palabras que no salían de su boca. Ninguna disculpa la apaciguaría, ningún pretexto justificaría sus actos. Ellos habrían creído en él, ellos le dieron un lugar, ellos lo apreciaban.

La lluvia le mojaba el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, y se le pegaban los rizos a la frente, concediéndole ese aire salvaje del que estaba dotada. El cuero de la bota había acariciado la garganta del kraken con una leve presión, reconociendo el terreno. Ella misma lo empujó contra el tocón y una bizarra sensación de euforia —una que sólo había experimentado a bordo del navío preferido de Lord Manderly, años atrás en Puerto Blanco, uno con una violácea medusa como mascarón de proa, cuyos tentáculos pensó tontamente que le podrían servir de almohada— la invadió desde el meñique a la raíz del pelo cuando el hacha volvió a descender.

—Lo que está muerto no puede morir —había mascullado el chico segundos antes de caer precipitadamente en los salones de la muerte.

Después se arrodilló frente al estanque limpiando la sangre de la hoja con gesto distraído, ayudada por la lluvia que también logró disfrazar sus emociones.

Luwin la contempló. Era una mujercita de dieciséis años y, a pesar de que no le tocaba ser la señora de Invernalia, todos la trataban como tal. La más fiera, un verdadero terremoto para propios y extraños, la niña que corría detrás de sus hermanos por el patio de armas al sentir los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana. La encargada de proteger a Bran y a Rickon y al Norte, de decirles que sus padres habían muerto y de ocultarles la nívea calavera que representaba a su hermano, lo único que quedaba de él. La chica que quiso ser soldado quería ser un sueño lejano.

A sus espaldas, los demás se habían cansado de esperar en el comedor. Al Gran Jon Umber le bastaron dos zancadas para situarse tras ella. Luwin le había sujetado el brazo roto con un cabestrillo y había limpiado las heridas, aunque la mano del brazo malo había sufrido una irrefrenable amputación. Los miembros de otras casas —Glover, Cerwyn, Locke, Branch, Ironsmith— que habían conseguido escapar también estaban heridos.

—Para vosotros era vuestro rey —dijo girándose.— Para mí, mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi mitad. Nacimos juntos en Aguasdulces durante la guerra, parece que durante otra debemos morir —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.— No seáis ciegos, el Norte está mermando a pasos agigantados, crecen traidores por doquier. ¡Pero no vamos a rendirnos! ¡Así exhale mi último aliento, lucharé! Nos reagruparemos y nos lanzaremos sobre nuestros enemigos junto al mismísimo invierno, cuando estén demasiado entumecidos como para responder. Volveremos con las fuerzas del Tridente y haremos volar al halcón del Nido, ¡os lo juro! Saldaremos nuestras cuentas con el sur.

El aro de bronce bailaba en la única mano del Gran Jon, indeciso. Luwin lo cogió y lo colocó en la cabeza de Asha, brillando el metal sobre su cabello azabache. De un instante a otro, desenvainaron sus espadas y apuntaron a Asha poniéndose de rodillas.

—¡La Reina en el Norte! —bramó el señor de Último Hogar.

—¡La Reina en el Norte! —corearon con rostro ceremonioso vociferando aprobación, dejando que las espadas abandonasen sus escondite para relucir a la luz de la luna. El oso, el tritón, las hachas, el reno, el caballo, los pinos. Luwin sabía que habría más, que sería cuestión de tiempo que la predicción de Asha se hiciese realidad, que ella zurciría los jirones rotos.— ¡La Reina en el Norte! ¡La Reina en el Norte!

Asha divisó a Bran y a Rickon —pequeños, muy pequeños, condenados a ser sus herederos— entre la multitud, guardados por Hodor y Osha. Rickon y su huargo corrieron hacia ella, Bran se limitó a asentir con solemnidad. Levantó la cabeza, altiva y cargada de esa suficiencia que tanto la caracterizaba. Llevó una mano a su corazón murmurando los nombres de los caídos.

—El Norte no olvida.

* * *

**Lucy Jano**


End file.
